


Lost Boy

by DastardlyDreams



Series: Into the Mystic [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU Ghost Bobby ( Julie and the Phantoms), Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Julie Molina, BAMF Reggie Peters, BAMF Willie, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie Wilson Redemption, Established Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Medium Julie Molina, Multiverse, POV Alternating, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Child Abuse, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Psychological Trauma, Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Whump (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters is a Mess, Suicidal Thoughts, The Hollywood Ghost Club (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlyDreams/pseuds/DastardlyDreams
Summary: Alex opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. How could he add this to Bobby’s plate? The phantom had been tossed into another universe, with no idea on how to return to his own, was terrified for his version of the band, and was facing down a mysterious evil. How was Alex supposed to tell the boy of the horrors that Reggie had been through? Hell, he didn’t even know himself. He was spiraling, he knew it, the direness of the whole situation sending pins and needles up his arms as the panic set in. Luckily, Willie was able to answer.The skater fixed Bobby with a hard look. “Caleb.”It was surreal to see Bobby’s expression transform from one of genuine worry to one of absolute hatred, so surreal that it staved off Alex’s looming panic. A shadow passed over the guitarist’s eyes and his mouth pulled back into a snarl. “I’ll kill him.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Rose, Flynn & Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Into the Mystic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086770
Comments: 35
Kudos: 67





	1. Long Long Way From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy My dudes! I'm back to classes so this will come slow, but I'm super excited to be back with you guys! Hope y'all had a nice 2 weeks without me because this will be a rollercoaster of a fic!
> 
> This work is part of a series and picks up directly after the ending of the first book, Good Boy. So I strongly recommend you read that first or else this will make no sense.
> 
> Now for the other stuff!  
> I'm telling you now, read the tags. This fic covers extremely heavy themes and gets very dark. I will post warnings for the extreme stuff in the beginning notes for each chapter, but I strongly urge everyone to heed the above warnings and tags as well. 
> 
> Wow, that got intense. Anyway.... I hope you enjoy, happy reading!
> 
> No big warnings for this first chapter.

Alex’s head was spinning. He stared in horror at the black stamp that graced Willie’s wrist before it melted away. _This was not happening_. Dread almost as intense as what he had felt when Reggie had collapsed lanced through him. He couldn’t keep doing this. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of everything, at how every time they had some semblance of normalcy someone or something came along and ripped it away. He shot Bobby a glance and met terrified brown eyes. Alex clenched his fists as he imagined what it must be like for Bobby at that moment; surrounded by his friends, yet also strangers. Alex felt for him, as much as he felt the panic rising within himself. Questions of the Broker and the danger that they might be in swirled in his mind as Alex stared at the rhythm guitarist. Bobby let out a harsh breath and turned, Alex tracking his movements as his eyes landed on Willie, then Luke, and finally Reggie. This is where Bobby’s expression melted into confusion, then sadness, and then severe apprehension. Alex whipped his head to the bassist in question and froze. Reggie’s mouth was split open into a disturbing, broken smile, eyes reflecting an emotion Alex could only describe as shattered.

Luke tugged on Reggie’s hand, with massive concern in his eyes. “Reg?”

The laugh that escaped Reggie’s lips would stay with Alex forever; an ugly, bitter, unhinged thing that echoed in the silence of the once lively club. Alex gulped as Reggie shook his head back and forth, tipping his head forwards, as his laughter became increasingly more hysterical.

Alex pushed back his trepidation at the disturbing scene and spoke. “Reggie?”

Reggie’s head whipped up, and Alex could now see the angry and despaired tears that were gathered in his eyes. His heart felt like lead as a tear slipped down Reggie’s cheek and his last laugh turned into a sob.

“Fuck this.” He hissed, dropping Luke’s hand, and attempting to poof from the club, only to flicker and grimace in agony.

“Reg!” Luke moved immediately to his side and Alex reached unconsciously to grip Willie’s hand, never taking his eyes of the bassist.

“You ok?” Luke reached out to grab Reggie’s hand, but he pulled away.

“Take me home.” His voice sounded so exhausted, so defeated, that Alex was reminded of his time in the darkroom, in the forest of shadows.

Luke looked pained and shot the rest of them a glance. “Reg. Please you---”

“Now!” Reggie snapped, and Alex didn’t miss how the room vibrated slightly.

Luke opened his mouth to speak but Reggie interrupted him again, voice rising in desperation. “I’m sorry I’m sorry, just please, please get me out!” He was begging now, breath quickening, and Alex could see the beginnings of a full-on breakdown. “Please Luke please I can’t be here I can’t --- I---”

Luke nodded quickly, and moved to Reggie again, wrapping his arms around the bassist. “Okay” He shot Alex a distraught look before the two vanished.

Bobby was the first to speak. “What the hell was that!?”

Bobby’s panicked tone brought Alex from his shock, and Willie ever the peacemaker, even at his own peril, spoke up. “He’s been through a lot these past months. We all have.”

Bobby looked to Alex, and he saw the worry in his eyes, the same worry Alex had seen all those years ago when Reggie had entered the studio. “What--- what happened?”

Alex sighed. He knew enough, and what he knew he didn’t want to share. In his rational mind, he knew, he knew this wasn’t their Bobby, not the asshole who stole their music. This was Bobby from 1995, one of his best friends, who looked so genuinely concerned and terrified it hurt.

“Bobby---”

The guitarist interrupted him, shaking his head. “No man, that was--- I’ve never seen Reggie like that, ever. I know he’s not my Reggie, but Jesus Alex that was fucking heartbreaking!”

Alex opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. How could he add this to Bobby’s plate? The phantom had been tossed into another universe, with no idea on how to return to his own, was terrified for his version of the band, and was facing down a mysterious evil. How was Alex supposed to tell the boy of the horrors that Reggie had been through? Hell, he didn’t even know himself. He was spiraling, he knew it, the direness of the whole situation sending pins and needles up his arms as the panic set in. Luckily, Willie was able to answer.

The skater fixed Bobby with a hard look. “Caleb.”

It was surreal to see Bobby’s expression transform from one of genuine worry to one of absolute hatred, so surreal that it staved off Alex’s looming panic. A shadow passed over the guitarist’s eyes and his mouth pulled back into a snarl. “I’ll kill him.”

Alex came back to himself and laughed humorlessly. “Beat ya to it, I’m afraid.”

Bobby clenched his jaw. “I hope it hurt.” Weirdly enough the words were oddly comforting. As the oldest in their group, Bobby had always been severely overprotective of the boys, especially Reggie. Alex took solace in the fact that no matter what universe they were in, Bobby would always be down to commit incredible acts of violence for them.

“Well, he did explode, so…” Bobby chuckled, sitting back down on the stage with a weary sigh. Alex found himself joining him, along with Willie.

“It’s insane.” Bobby breathed. “Being here, seeing you guys. It’s like you’re the same but not quite.”

“What do you mean?” Alex found himself asking, curiosity getting the best of him, anything to tamp down his impending worry.

Bobby shrugged. “Well, he’s new.” He gestured to Willie.

Willie huffed. “Willie.”

“Right.” Bobby continued to stare at the skater quizzically.

Alex fidgeted slightly and looked to his boyfriend in question. Reggie’s outburst had taken his attention from the more worrying matter at hand. Willie’s soul was still owned by someone. If Alex had to guess, this Broker was the cause. Bobby showing up and then the stamp was all too weird to be a mere coincidence. “You ok?”

Willie sighed “I suppose I don’t know. I guess I’m just used to not being free.” _Well, wasn’t that horribly depressing?_

“Uh…” Alex trailed off; he had no idea how to respond to Willie’s defeated words.

His boyfriend waved him off. “It’s fine Alex, we’ll figure it out.”

  
Alex took a deep breath and nodded before turning back to Bobby, who seemed shockingly calm for the situation, but it wasn’t really a surprise. Bobby, almost as much as Reggie, was adaptable on a level that Alex could never reach. The two of them had always been good at changing their tunes on a dime, but unlike Reggie, Bobby was never able to completely obscure his true feelings, something that Alex found himself thankful for. 

The fear in Bobby’s eyes was still present, but the revelation about Caleb seemed to have calmed him somewhat. “What the hell do we do now Lex?”

The familiar nickname sent a burst of warmth through Alex while simultaneously sending shivers down his spine, for the last time he had heard that name, was the night of the Orpheum. Alex rubbed the back of his neck in thought. He supposed the most rational plan would be to get everyone together to talk, especially Julie and Reggie, for they were the ones that had experienced the strongest magic that night.

Willie voiced his thoughts. “We should talk to the others.”  
  


Alex nodded, wincing at the thought of having to bring up events that he personally didn’t ever want to remember. He shared a look with Willie, “We should probably talk to Julie first.” Going anywhere near Reggie, with Bobby at the moment, would not be the best idea.

“Ok.” Bobby breathed, before frowning. “Wait, who's Julie?”

The little voice in his head whispered in panic to Alex, but he ignored it, apparently, Bobby’s universe was more different than they had thought.

_Oh boy. At least it was Friday._

* * *

Terrible, broken laughter rang in his ears as Luke reappeared in the studio, with Reggie in tow. The boy immediately stepped away from Luke and brought his hands up as if to grip his hair, and bitterness crawled through him as Reggie froze, bringing his hands to slam down on the piano instead. Reggie’s energy was all over the place, items shaking on their shelves. Luke was afraid, hell he was terrified, but not of Reggie, for him. He had never expected the recovery to be easy, in fact, he had resigned himself to the difficult days ahead, but this? This was a whole other level of crazy, a whole new problem that had been dumped on their shoulders. One that had reclaimed Willie’s soul and torn a hole in their reality, one that had Alex tail spinning and Luke worrying and had sent Reggie over the edge. He could see it now, how Reggie’s body was pulled taught and rigid as if he could will away the trauma that was so clearly overtaking him. Luke was torn. He fought his urge to go to him, to wrap Reggie in his arms and kiss his forehead and tell him it was all going to be fine. He also fought to contain the severe amount of anger within himself. Couldn’t they just catch a damn break? All Luke wanted to do was play music and go on tours and be with Reggie, but everything kept _happening._ It was like the universe was determined to make them suffer, to make Reggie suffer. What had they done huh? What could they possibly have done in their 17 years of life to deserve any of this! He lost the battle to go to him when Reggie curled further into himself, body starting to shake in earnest.

Luke approached him slowly. “Reg?” He tried to keep his voice calm and measured, but it still had a considerable edge.

Reggie turned so fast Luke had to take a step back. Green met hazel and Luke almost reeled back further at the intensity of the gaze, one full of so much desolation that it hurt. Reggie took a shuddering breath and leaned back against the piano before he spoke, broken, and exhausted.

“I can’t do this.”

Luke reached for his hand and though he was expecting it, still felt blackness seep into him when Reggie flinched. Reggie for all his credit didn’t pull away, and Luke intertwined their fingers. “I don’t want you to.”

Reggie gave a wet, humorless chuckle and leaned forward, resting his head on Luke’s collar bone. “I’m tired, Luke.”

Something in Luke cracked at that moment as he pulled Reggie closer, running a light touch across his back. He looked up at the ceiling to prevent tears from falling. “I know.”

He had no idea how long they stood there, united in their fear and exhaustion. Luke didn’t think about any of it, not the time, Bobby, Willie, Julie, his thoughts were absorbed with one thing, Reggie. He held the bassist like his afterlife depended on it, but it was different now, the crushing weight of knowing that they had won and still the pain and fear persisted was almost too much to bear. Reggie’s unhinged, shattered expression swam behind his eyes. Luke was an idiot, stupid to think that everything that happened, everything they had done in that horrible place, didn’t have consequences. He had deceived himself, his hope that Reggie could finally, finally have peace, overriding the small kernel of suspicion that something had gone wrong that night at the club. He was consumed with _Reggie_ , _Reggie, Reggie_ , his smile, his laugh, his eyes. Luke’s heart, if it had been beating, would have stopped as Reggie’s eyes took on that defeated look in the club. He swore he would do anything not to see that look again, as it broke him every time. It broke him every time Reggie woke screaming, every time he flinched, and every time fear passed through those emerald eyes.

Reggie stirred against him, raising his head, and Luke looked up at him. “Can we just---” Reggie closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. “Just for tonight can we just not---”

Luke nodded as Reggie broke off. “Yeah, yeah. We don’t have to deal with any of it tonight.”

Reggie gave a weak smile, and Luke followed him to the couch, where they curled together, both unwilling to let the other go. Luke took a deep breath and told himself everything could wait until morning, so he sat there, holding Reggie, as the boy he loved fell into an uneasy sleep in his arms.

* * *

Julie wasn’t panicking, she wasn’t, really. It's just that when she had come down for dinner, she had seen her father looking puzzled. When she had inquired as to why, he had said that Reggie had been helping him but wasn't anymore, and asked if he had left. Fear rocketed through her as she searched the house, and then the studio. There was no way the boys would just leave like that, and there was no way Reggie wouldn’t let her dad know that he had to go. So, she wasn’t worried, even as she chewed on her thumbnail and paced in the living room, she wasn’t.

Her brother was the one who grabbed her attention. “Julie!” Her name made her jump as she swiveled to Carlos, who stood, arms crossed next to the stairs. “Pacing isn’t gonna make them appear faster.”

Her father spoke next from the kitchen. “He’s right Mija. I know you're worried, and I won’t say that I’m not, but they’ll be back in their own time.”

Julie sighed. She knew her father was right, but it still did nothing to assuage the feeling of wrongness within her. She sat down at the table with a huff and attempted to eat, but her appetite was diminished, and the atmosphere at the table was one of quiet unease. When she was finished, she immediately retired to her room, where she attempted to distract herself with homework, but to no avail. She was just contemplating if she could use her newfound powers as a medium to summon the boys when there was a knock on her door, followed by a familiar head of hair.

“Alex!” Julie said in relief as the blond took that as a cue to enter the room. He was followed by Willie, which was unsurprising, but another ghost followed after him, something about him seeming achingly familiar. Luke and Reggie were noticeably absent, and Julie felt panic stab her as the new ghost spoke.

“So, this is Julie?” His voice sounded familiar too, but she couldn’t place it.

Alec nodded, clearly unnerved, as she turned to question him. “What’s going on?! Where are Luke and Reggie?! Why do you look so freaked?!” She knew she was rambling, but she couldn’t stop. “Who the hell is this!?”

The new ghost jerked. “Wait she can see me?!”

“Yeah,” Willie spoke. “She can see us all.”

Panic. Panic. Panic. Julie needed to know what was happening and she needed to know now. “Where are Luke and Reggie!?”

“They’re in the studio!” Alex responded frantically, and she felt instantly more at ease. 

She looked at the boys in front of her, staring at her with wide eyes. “Explain, now.”

Alex launched into a rushed explanation of what had transpired since they had left her house that night, and by the end of it, Julie felt as if her head was going to explode. She locked eyes with the new ghost. “So you’re Bobby?” He nodded. “And Caleb’s boss from the universe that you’re from, who you think now owns Willie's soul, is after you and possibly us as well?” Again, he nodded. Julie sat down hard on her mattress. “Oh god.”

Alex joined her. “Yeah.”

She could not deal with this, not after they had just gotten back to some semblance of normalcy. Why did this keep happening!? She was 16 for crying out loud! She should be dealing with acne and highschool, not alternate universes and magic! “Okay.” She breathed looking back up at Bobby. “So what exactly was going on when you were pulled here?”

The rhythm guitarist shrugged. “I don’t know? It was just a normal day, Luke and Rose and I---”

Julie felt her heart seize. “Wait, Rose?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, our lead singer. So, she said something felt off and then---”

Julie’s head was spinning. “Rose? Rose Molina?”

Bobby looked exasperated. “Yes! Anyway---” Alex gasped and Willie paled, causing Bobby to pause, looking at them all with confused concern. “What?”

Julie didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to feel, all she could do was stare shocked, at Bobby. Rose was alive in his universe? How was that---

Alex spoke for her. “Rose was Julie’s mother.”

Bobby shook his head in denial. “What!? That’s impossible! Rose is like 19!”

“Oh no,” Willie muttered, and Julie suddenly had a very good idea of what was wrong.

She shook herself out of her stupor and asked the question. “Bobby, what year do you think it is?”

Bobby shrugged, and looked at her quizzically, as he spoke. “1995. Why?”

_Holy shit._

“Your universe isn’t just alternate, there’s a temporal shift too,” Willie said in horrified awe.

Bobby looked as panicked as Julie felt. “Ok, someone say that in English!”

“In this universe, it’s 2020.” She breathed.

Bobby’s face went terrifyingly blank before… “What!?”

Julie pulled out her phone as Alex attempted to explain and opened the group chat with Flynn and Nick, frantically typing out a message.

_911!!! My house tomorrow at noon._

Julie put her head in her hands once more as she drowned out the voices around her.

_Oh god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks, chapter one! I'm super excited for this fic! To my ride or die readers, welcome back! and to my new ones, hold on tight! See you soon!🖤💙🖤


	2. Crazy Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie tries to keep it together. Bobby tries to figure things out. Willie ponders the situation, and the boys make a harrowing discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, guys! Chapter two. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos! Love you all Happy reading!
> 
> No super heavy warnings for the chapter.

Reggie sat ramrod straight next to Luke as people trickled into the studio in various states of distress that morning. He wasn’t even fully present. The toll of everything had proved too much, and he’d rather be anywhere than there at the moment. His body ached, and his mind—forget it. He thought he was done lying to the people he loved, but at the end of the day, even amidst countless protests, Reggie still felt like a burden. He _was_ hiding things from them, but now it wasn’t a matter of if he wanted to tell them, it was if he could. He still felt a pit of guilt in his stomach for the nightmares, not only his own but the ones that his stupidity had caused for the others. It killed him to see Luke and Alex roused from their sleep with wild eyes and jerky movements. It was his fault that all of this was even happening, so he owed it to everyone to be here. He was the one who got mixed up with Caleb, and he was sure that he had something to do with Bobby’s presence in their world. Speaking of Bobby, Reggie hadn’t met eyes with the boy since he had entered, he hadn’t spoken, hadn’t even looked up from where he clasped his hands in a white-knuckled grip. He wanted to, he did. He could sympathize with the feeling of being ripped away from the people one loved, and from his own experiences, he guessed Bobby’s travel had not been painless. Still, he couldn’t look at him because what he represented was too much to bear. Reggie was quick to befriend but slow to trust. In all his years alive, he had only ever trusted three people, been loyal to three people. Bobby had stolen their music, sure, but that was never the point to Reggie. Someone he had once considered near family, had written off his death to turn a profit. The fact that he wasn’t given any credit for the music, further increased the hole that had opened in Reggie’s chest. It meant that Bobby had just seen him as a tool, someone to use for fame and fortune and throw away without a second thought. Reggie had already had enough of that in life, and then in death, it happened again, twice. So even as Reggie wanted to look up into imploring brown eyes, he couldn’t. All it would do was add more grief, bitterness, and rage to what Reggie was already feeling. The ugly truth was, that Reggie missed Bobby, even after everything, and he felt guilty all over again.

He looked up when Luke untangled his hands and met reassuring hazel eyes. Reggie tried to respond with an easy smile but knew he had missed the mark when Luke rose an unimpressed eyebrow. “We’ll figure it out, yeah?” Luke sounded so damn optimistic that Reggie wanted to scream, and at the same time latch on to Luke’s every word because maybe he could convince himself it was the truth, and take some of that hope for himself.

“We usually do.” He didn’t know if he believed it, but Luke’s smile was worth it.

Reggie flitted his eyes over the assembled teens. Flynn was twirling one braid as she looked around the room, clearly curious and ready to find out what was going on. Nick seemed resigned to the situation, but Reggie could see the worry in his eyes as he cast a glance in his direction, and Julie? Well, frazzled was the best word he could use to describe her demeanor.

A tired-looking Alex spoke from where he stood next to Willie, who looked miserable. “So…” he gestured to Nick and Flynn, who on reflex leaned forward, “We should probably tell you what’s going on.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Flynn huffed and she gestured in Bobby’s direction. “I’m assuming it has to do with whoever that guy is.”

Luke blinked. “Wait, can you guys see him?!”

 _How…?_ Had Reggie missed something last night?

Nick nodded. “Oh yeah. Unfortunate little spirit world side effect. Seeing ghosts is not as cool as I thought.”

“Okay...” Bobby’s voice caused an involuntary flinch, and Reggie attempted to shrug it off even as Luke and Alex gave him concerned looks. “How many people can see ghosts in this universe?!”

“Just these three as far as we know,” Willie answered, ignoring Flynn’s gasp. “Although Flynn and Nick could only see Reggie and me in the beginning.”

Reggie dug half-moons into his hand with his fingernails as Nick stiffened and Bobby asked the question he was dreading. “Why just you and Reggie?”

Bless Flynn for her timing. The girl was shaking her head in shock and steered the conversation back on track. “Wait back up, universe?!”

“Right. “Julie said tightly, “so…”

Reggie tuned her out, even though he and Luke both had little to no information about Bobby’s arrival, he figured Luke would--- actually, he figured Alex would fill him in later. He just wanted to take a nap, and figure out what was wrong with him, because, ok, he was fucked up, he knew that. However, this wasn’t about his mental or physical state, this was about his magic. At the present moment, Reggie had to rely on Luke, Alex, or Willie to poof to various locations, which meant Reggie was never alone. He jokingly wondered if this was a plan, facilitated by the boys and executed by Julie to keep him out of trouble. Reggie needed to get a handle on it sooner than later, because if what Bobby said was true, Reggie couldn’t be playing on a handicap.

Luke nudged him gently in the side. Reggie realized that sitting next to his extremely attentive boyfriend, was counterproductive to what he guessed were multiple attempts at this point to ignore his surroundings. Reggie looked up with a shrug as Luke leaned in to whisper. “Julie's mom is alive in his universe!”

That definitely got his attention as Reggie took a moment to make sure what Luke had just said was what he heard. “What?” he hissed.

Luke nodded vigorously, hair flying up and down. “Yeah, and apparently she’s like 19 because it’s still 1995 over there!”

Everything was too much; Reggie’s mind was assaulted by new information and he already had enough to process, thank you very much. “What?” he said again.

Luke squinted at him, frowning. “It’s still 1995 over there.”

Reggie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, dude, I heard you. I’m just having a hard time grasping it right now.”

He must have been harsher than he’d thought because Luke rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. “Sorry I just….”

Reggie poked him in the shoulder, causing him to raise his head with an indignant expression. “I’m not--” Ugh he was so bad at this. “You don’t have to--- I didn’t mean---”

Luke squeezed his hand and nodded. “Got it.”

Reggie didn’t respond, lost in staring at Luke’s face when…

“Hey lovebirds! You wanna join the conversation?!”

Reggie jumped. Yeah, he really needed that nap. Luke let out a dramatic sigh and swung his head to where the others were huddled. “Hey, cut us some slack ok? It was a long night.”

He watched Alex’s smirking face fall immediately, and Reggie had no time to prepare himself when his eyes drifted over the others, only to find Bobby, had moved and was staring right at him. He froze, finally making eye contact with the boy. The pain’s not real, Reggie knows that, but he still feels his hands begin to shake. He wants to get out, needs to get out. He doesn’t know what is wrong with him, only that he can feel the familiar buzzing underneath his skin, and the volatile churning of what once was controlled magical power. He turned his head away and held his breath.

_Keep it together. Keep it in._

* * *

Bobby couldn’t say he didn’t feel a small pang of hurt when Reggie turned away from him, in obvious avoidance. He looked to Luke in question, but the boy merely opened and closed his mouth, before looking at Alex.

Alex winced and turned to face him as Bobby wondered if there was something that he was missing. Well, to be honest, there was a lot he didn’t know. For one, he was 25 years in the future, and two, his bandmate had a daughter. Three, he was exhausted, and his body ached which was something he did not miss since he became a ghost. For future reference, hopping through space-time? 1 out of 10 would not recommend. Ever since he’d arrived it was one revelation after another. Besides the future deal, Caleb was dead, Rose was dead, the ghost club was empty, and Alex Luke and Reggie were practically strangers to him. It was as if he didn’t even exist in their lives. The air of separation was thick, and Bobby didn’t even want to begin to try to cut through the tension that suddenly blanketed the room. He looked back to Reggie and took in the rigid posture, the tight jaw, and the slight tremors in his hands and felt his heart ache. _Jesus Reg. What happened to you?_ He cast a gaze over Luke and Alex. _What happened to me?_ He should have listened to Rose yesterday.

_Luke was tapping the eraser of his pencil against his cheek as he nodded along to the notes that Rose was playing on the piano, a new addition to the studio after she had joined the band. Bobby had his feet propped up on the coffee table as he plucked a few chords on his guitar._

_“Yeah exactly,” Luke mumbled, looking over at him. “So, then we just move into the bridge with….”_

_Bobby zoned out. He knew once he was needed Luke or Rose would get his attention. Reggie and Alex had gone elsewhere, most likely the beach, as they had finished what they needed for the song. Speaking of Reggie, Bobby’s mind wandered to that Sunday two weeks ago, during rehearsal. It was only for a moment, but Bobby swore he had seen Reggie, but not the Reggie that had stood next to him, a different Reggie. The Reggie he saw, was pale and shaking, with dark bags under broken eyes, hair in disarray. His eyes widened, but no one else seemed to notice. He missed a cue as the bassist met his eyes, and the pain there almost made Bobby stumble. He wanted to open his mouth to speak because surely this was impossible, but before he could, the Reggie kneeling in front of him had let out what looked like an agonized scream and flickered away, leaving Bobby to push himself through the rest of the song so he could freak out later in peace._

_Rose’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Bobby, you with us?”_

_Bobby looked up at the Latina, who was smiling softly at him, god, he wished he could brush away the strand of hair that fell across her face. He sighed and gave a smile, his previous thoughts still at the front of his mind. “Yeah, I’m here. What is it?”_

_Luke snorted. “I asked you if you thought that progression worked.” Luke shot him a sly smirk. “What were you thinking about?” Bobby felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment, but luckily Rose saved him from having to explain himself._

_“Anyway, the chord progression is like---” She raised her hands once more to the piano and froze. “Do you feel that?”_

_Luke looked away from Bobby, and towards Rose in confusion. “No?”_

_Bobby though, Bobby did. It was a weightless tingling feeling that stretched over his entire body. “Uh….” He watched Luke and Rose's eyes widen in horror and Rose lunged at him, Luke coming with her._

_“Bobby!” Rose shouted as she reached for his hand. “Look---”_

_The rest of her shout was cut off as Bobby felt a painful pulling in his chest, and suddenly everything was colors and sounds and quite a bit of pain. The next thing he knew he was slamming onto the stage in a very familiar and very unappealing location._

Alex cleared his throat and Bobby was brought back to the present. “We should probably tell you something.”

Luke looked visibly nervous, and the two new lifers had similar looks of apprehension. Julie gave a resigned sigh and Willie, well, Bobby didn't quite know what to make of him. His dread spiked, as he took in the most obvious difference between their universe and his. He wasn’t there. He remembered the boys saying he had never died. _Did that mean….?_

He swallowed his fear and squared his shoulders. “Tell me.”

* * *

Willie had spent the night before in the studio. It wasn’t like he had a choice. The ghost club, his willing and then unwilling home for the last 14 years, was decrepit and destroyed. His family, for that’s what he had come to call the ghosts trapped as he was, was gone. Last, but not least, the seal of the contract on his soul had returned, darker and more powerful. Willie never thought he would feel such a crushing sense of despair. He had come close sure, like when he had first accidentally sold his soul, or when he’d thought Alex had moved on but…. Nothing hurt as much as those two weeks of freedom, of happiness, that Willie had finally allowed himself to completely feel being ripped away from him in one fell swoop. He had stood so still in that moment because if he moved, it would mean that it was real, that everything else really was crashing down around him. It was Reggie’s manic laughter that brought the direness of the situation to Willie’s attention, the look in his eyes reflecting Willie’s broken heart. So he’d stayed in the studio. He, Alex, and Bobby had shown up to see that Reggie and Luke were asleep on the couch, wrapped up in one another as usual. Bobby had curled up in the armchair without a word, and Willie had followed Alex to the loft. Alex had fallen asleep rather quickly, the toll of the night taking its effect, but not Willie. No, he had sat awake running his thumb over where he knew the black sigil of ownership resided, with tears in his eyes. Why couldn’t everything just work out for once? Willie just wanted to skate, to have his afterlife mean more than his life had, but everything kept going wrong. Where was his family? How were the 7 of them supposed to fight this ‘Broker’? They had barely managed to beat Caleb! His heart fell further as he watched Alex and Luke explain what their Bobby had done. Bobby’s face fell more with every second, and he shot a glance at Reggie, who still refused to look at him. Willie focused on Bobby’s pain, on his shock, because he was good at that. Maybe if he focused on fixing other people’s problems, he wouldn’t have to focus on the crushing feeling of hopelessness within him. Reggie and he had that unfortunate character trait in common.

Bobby’s voice cracked. “What?” 

“Yeah.” Luke looked pained, which did make sense considering the circumstance. “But we know you’re not him. We just….” He trailed off, looking to Alex and then Reggie, shaking his head slightly. “It’s difficult for us, to uh---”

“How could I, he----” Bobby‘s voice was laced with sadness. “Why would I do that to you?”

“We don’t know.” Alex admitted softly, “All we know is that after we died, our Bobby took our music, and it was like we never existed.”

Reggie scoffed, voice bitter. “Yeah, and now he’s some rich entitled asshole who wears sunglasses indoors.”  
  


Bobby chuckled at that; eyes still upset. “Why didn’t ----” He cast a glance around at the others eventually landing on Luke. “Why did I live?”  
  


“You didn’t go get street dogs with us that night. You were too busy flirting with Rose.”

“Wait,” Nick spoke up. “You flirted with Julie’s mom?!”

Willie rose his hand to his mouth to hide his smile, as Bobby went beet red.

Julie groaned. “Really!? I so do not want to think about him and my mom!”

Nick shrugged, but Willie could see the smirk pulling at his lips. “Just an observation.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Anyway, you told her you were a vegetarian---”

Flynn snorted. “Vegetarian.”

“and so, you didn’t come with us for food before the show.”

Bobby nodded along. “Alright, I think I get it.”

“Get what?” Julie asked.

“Why everything is different." Bobby paced in place, and Willie was getting nervous just looking at the boy. “So, we didn’t get street dogs that night. It was tacos, down the street, and I did come with you.”

Luke pointed at him in a sort of confirmation. “You always liked tacos better than street dogs.”

Bobby gave a small smile. “Yeah well, I really didn't like what came afterward.”

Alex stiffened next to him, and Willie wondered how painful death by hotdog had really been. “Yeah, well food poising can really fucking suck no matter the food.”

Bobby froze, back to them, and turned around slowly, “What do you mean food poisoning?”

Willie felt unease seep into him as the rest of the group adopted similar airs of confusion.

“What do you mean? What do I mean?!” Alex said, panic rising in his voice. “It’s how we died!”

Bobby looked distraught and horrified all at the same time before he spoke, so soft, so cautious. It was as if he were delivering the news of a loved one’s death. “No, it isn’t. It had nothing to do with the food. We---” Bobby gestured to the other three. “Were poisoned.”

“What?!” Luke hissed as Alex squeezed Willie’s hand tighter.

“We ---- haven’t, we don’t know who, or why but-----”

“No, no, what you're saying is insane!" Alex denied, “We would know if-----”

“Alex," Bobby stepped towards them, face regretful, “food poisoning, even severe cases, doesn’t cause what we went through.”

“No,” Luke muttered, shaking his head. “No, no, no. This is--- we can’t have been---”

Julie stood immediately, making her way to Luke, while Flynn spoke in a shaking voice. “This isn’t---”

True? Fair? Right? Willie didn’t know. He just stood there and watched as the boys faced the macabre revelation that their death was anything but accidental. He turned to Alex as the boy started to shake, pulling in desperate mouthfuls of air, despite the fact that he didn’t need to. Julie had made it to Luke and was gripping him by the shoulders, as he continued to mutter denials, and Reggie hadn’t said a word, frozen, merely looking down at his hands. _Why couldn't they just catch a break huh?_ Alex gripped tighter, if possible, and Willie was about to look back at him when movement caught his eye.

Reggie looked up, the whites of his eyes pitch black and his iris' glowing blue, as the windows shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe.😈 The next chapter might not come next weekend because I have a bunch of papers to write but I will try for ya'll! Stay tuned!💙🖤💙


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick watches Reggie lose control. Flynn reflects. Reggie remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy Howdy! It's been like three weeks and I have been so busy omg! I am back, and I will probably be posting once every two weeks from now on. I love you guys and thanks for being so unbelievably patient! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Descriptions of sexual assault, suicidal thoughts mentioned.
> 
> Happy reading!💙

Nick heard Flynn scream as glass blew inwards over the group. He covered his head with his hands as he felt something send a stinging pain across his forearm. A high horrible sound permeated the studio, a whine mixed with a deafening screech, all coming from Reggie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luke, who had been blown backward by the force, struggling to reach the bassist. Fear sank into every pore of Nick’s being. He wanted Reggie back, not this perverted hollow shell, that buffeted back every action Luke and Alex took to reach the boy. Nick searched frantically for the girls, the other living beings, in the wrecked studio. His eyes found Julie, holding a shaking hand to a cut on her cheek as she stumbled to him and Flynn, never taking her eyes off Reggie. Nick reached out as desperate shouts filled the air and pulled Flynn closer to him, having been separated by the shockwave. She seemed relatively unharmed, save the small pearls of glass in her hair. She, like Julie, stared in terror at what had been their friend. Everything was wrong about him, and Nick had the urge to look away, but he was stuck, frozen, as Luke kept advancing.

“Reggie!” The screeching seemed louder now, Nick thought, rising in decibels every time the drummer and guitarist attempted to lay a hand on the bassist. 

Reggie finally moved more than his head and turned toward Luke, face pale and eyes inverted. Nick felt sick as he regarded the veins on the side of Reggie’s neck, inky black and spreading fast.

“What’s happening to him?!“Alex fought to be heard over the noise and the chaos. 

“He’s going vengeful!” Willie shouted and only then did Nick notice the greenish bubble that separated him, Julie and Flynn, from the others. Willie shot him a glance nodding, and Nick clenched his fists as they both focused back on Reggie.

“How do we stop it!?” Luke pleaded; finally able to force himself close to Reggie.

Bobby shook his head in dismay from where he stood next to Alex. “You can’t!"

Luke growled, but terror and worry were overwhelming in his eyes. “Reg! Listen to me you have to stop! You have to stop!”

Nothing seemed to be working. Julie let out a small whimper as the shield was pelted with objects and shards of glass. Flynn hugged her tighter, as Nick reached to grip her hand. He could feel it, Nick realized, the pain, tangible in Reggie’s power, visceral in its intensity. Pain, betrayal, fear, and rage swirled around them, pounding at Nick’s ribcage, rattling in his head. 

Luke reached out for Reggie, still reeling, but overwhelmed with distress for the bassist, and finally laid a hand on his. Reggie blinked, and Nick had a second of hope before Luke recoiled with a pained shout. Nick’s heart filled with ice, the same ice that was now coating Luke’s hand.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?!” Luke looked to Alex for advice but the blond seemed as frozen as everyone else.

Alex shook his head. “I ---I ---”

Nick heard sirens and shared a panicked look with Julie and Flynn. Julie looked back at Reggie. “You have to hurry, there’s no time!”

No time, there was no time. Reggie stood from the couch and advanced on Luke, causing the guitarist to scramble off the couch, all the while trying to break through to him. “Reggie please!” Luke screamed as Reggie’s hands took on the same blue glow as his eyes. The veins were spreading faster now, disappearing under his sleeves, and crawling up his face. There was no time, they had to do something, anything---- the sirens grew closer, Reggie smiled a vicious smile, and Nick had a terrible idea.

“Luke!” He detached himself from the girls amidst alarmed protests. “His hair Luke!” he felt sick. “His hair, you have to--- “he couldn’t say more.

Luke danced out of the way as Reggie lunged at him, meeting his eyes, and Nick saw the exact moment he understood. He saw the revulsion and guilt for what Luke was about to do, but also determination in hazel eyes. 

Reggie lunged for Luke again with a snarl, and Alex made to step forward, but Luke held up a hand. “No, I got it!”

Lights began to flash outside. “Luke!” Alex screamed, stepping forward as Luke turned back to Reggie.

“I’m so sorry Reg.” Luke choked out.

“What---” Bobby started, but stopped short as Luke, in one swift movement, maneuvered himself behind Reggie, slipped his hand into Reggie’s hair, and pulled.

Reggie screamed, a bloodcurdling, raw, terrible scream, before collapsing into Luke’s arms like a puppet whose strings had been cut, eyes rolling back into his head. Loathing and disgust seeped through Nick, as the objects around them crashed to the floor. He knew, he knew exactly what it would do, and he told Luke to do it anyway. _How would Reggie ever forgive him for this? He’d already been forced to----_ Nick’s throat constricted as tears filled his eyes, mirroring Luke’s distraught expression almost exactly. That made it all the worse. He could hear the sounds of emergency personnel making their way up the driveway, but all he could do was stare at Luke. Alex came to Luke’s side as Willie, exhausted, let the barrier drop and Bobby moved towards him.

Alex met guilt-ridden eyes. “Luke…”

“I---” Luke’s whole body was beginning to shake. “I had to. I—”

“I know.”

“But he won’t----”

“He will.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I----"

Whatever Alex was going to say was interrupted as the studio doors were wrenched open.

* * *

Flynn sat on the edge of the ambulance, shivering in the morning air as an EMT brushed glass from her hair. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and sighed, staring back towards the studio, where Julie’s father spoke to the police. Julie was being treated for the cut on her cheek and Nick for the one on his arm. Bobby hovered near Julie, the only one of them he really knew, and Willie flitted nervously between the three, eventually settling beside her in a slump. He must have been exhausted, casting up that shield against Reggie’s wild power. _Oh, Reggie._ Tears still prickled her eyes as she remembered everything that had transpired. Three people knew the extent of Reggie’s trauma. Luke, Nick, and herself. So, when Nick had said those words, Flynn’s stomach had dropped, and she was suddenly back at the venue, kneeling next to Reggie, hands on his body. Speaking of Reggie, after the emergency crew had burst into the studio, Alex had shot Julie a panicked look and after the girl had nodded, jumped an unconscious Reggie and a frozen Luke away. Flynn assumed they were in the house, but she couldn’t be sure. All she was sure of was that she didn’t want to be present when Reggie woke up. She could only imagine the guilt and the pain. She hung her head when the EMT finished with her hair and fisted the blanket in her hands, as she remembered the cause of the incident in the first place.

_Poison._

_Murder._

_They were…._

She felt Willie grip her hand, but all she could focus on was the flashing lights as her mind took her to a Saturday about a month ago. A Saturday before she and Nick had discovered the extent of Reggie’s deal.

_“Hot dogs?” Nick muttered incredulously, “You’re serious?”_

_Reggie rolled his eyes, shadows prominent beneath them. “Yeah yeah, it was actually horrible. Thanks for bringing it up.”_

_Nick looked decidedly guilty and opened his mouth to apologize but Reggie cut him off meeting his eyes briefly. “It's fine really, don’t worry about it.”_

_Flynn chewed on her thumbnail. “ But Reggie you guys did---”_

_Reggie sighed, voice taking on a more somber tone. “ I know, and it sucked but we just….” He gave a shaky smile, green eyes shining slightly._

_“Just what? “ Nick prodded._

_Reggie laughed wetly. “ Well uh, Luke I think is still dealing with it in his own way, and I’m pretty sure Alex is still in denial.”_

_Flynn nodded along. “And you?”_

_Reggie shifted from where he leaned against the couch and looked them both over, before taking a deep breath. “ Is it bad that I’m happy?”_

_Of all the answers Flynn was expecting that was not one of them. Luckily Nick voiced her concerns. “Reggie, were you---”_

_Green eyes widened as Reggie shook his hands in front of himself “ No, no, no! I wasn’t I didn’t want to----ugh!”_

_“Reggie,” Flynn started. “It’s ok if you—”_

_Reggie shook his head. “ It’s not that, it's that besides the band I just didn’t have many people in my life who……cared.”_

_Nick looked how Flynn felt, visibly upset. How had they gotten on this topic again? “ What do you mean?”_

_Reggie cringed, finally avoiding their gazes completely. “ My parents they didn’t really----- They---“_

_Flynn’s heart dropped to her stomach. She shot a glance at Nick to find him in a similar state of shock, but Reggie continued before either of them could prod further. “Since I died,” he said it with such nonchalance, “ I still can play my music and be with Luke and Alex and I don’t have to deal with my parents, and I met all of you.” Reggie smiled softly, “ I know it sounds kinda morbid, but if I hadn’t died then I wouldn’t have met Julie or you two.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly._ _“ think that that would have been the real loss.”_

_“ You’re ridiculous,” Nick muttered, but Flynn could see he was smiling._

_“But," Flynn admonished “We love you anyway.”_

_Reggie’s face split into a grin. “ So Pizza?”_

_Flynn smiled and pulled out her phone, listening to Nick ask Reggie why he cared about food he couldn’t eat._

“Flynn?”

She was brought out of the memory and looked up into imploring blue eyes in the shape of Nick, standing in front of her, left arm bandaged. 

“Hmm?”

Nick's eyes flitted to Willie before refocusing on her. “ I can drive you home. Julie has a lot to deal with and I think it's best if we leave.”

Flynn nodded and took his hand, hopping up and releasing Willie. She shakily pulled her phone from her pocket and brought it to her ear before addressing the phantom. “ What will you do?”

Willie heaved himself up and looked around the scene, shoulders slumping. “ I don’t know.” He pushed his hair away from his face. “ I guess I’ll take care of Bobby while Julie deals with everything.”

“ Okay, “ Flynn mumbled weakly, and let herself be lead away by Nick, who she heard tell Willie to take it easy.

They were silent as Nick started the car, hissing slightly as he bumped his bandaged arm.

“You ok?” she asked reaching over to squeeze his other hand.

Nick gave a strained smile. “Yeah. I’m more worried about Reggie and them, to be honest.”

“Me too.” They pulled past the remaining emergency vehicles and set off for Flynn’s house when she realized what that would mean. She didn’t want to explain what had happened and was too worn out to deal with any of her siblings. She turned to Nick in question. “ Can I—”

“Do you want to come to my house?”

Despite herself Flynn laughed, nodding her head. “ Yeah.”

“They’ll be ok right?” Nick asked as she leaned back in her seat, watching houses pass by her window.

“They always are.” But even as she said it, she wondered, h _ave they ever been?_

* * *

Reggie listened in horror as Bobby’s tale of his band’s demise echoed their own. He looked down at his hands as everything he’d thought about that night came crashing down around him. The power bubbling in him surged, and Reggie didn’t stop it. He felt hollow and numb, and he failed to see the point in continuing to hold himself together, so he let go. He let go of the pain, rage, and sadness, that had been festering within him, burning him from the inside out for what felt like his entire life. This was the last straw, the last piece in the fucked up puzzle that was his existence. His vision went white, and he let the power take control, a dark, foreign presence crawled within him, but he ignored it. Even as the dark presence overtook him, he just let himself sink further into the darkness. He vaguely heard Luke and Alex’s voices but they all sounded like white noise, and as Reggie would be horrified to recall later, he didn’t really care. He just wanted to hurt. He felt a sense of euphoria, a strange sick feeling of pleasure as he felt something freeze under his fingers. He lashed out, feeling his hands wreath themselves in cold, even as the darkness remained. He swore he could hear it whispering, urging him on, telling him it would be better this way, he could be free, he could get revenge.

Reggie felt himself smile. _Yes, revenge. Revenge sounded good._

Then everything changed. He felt tugging on his hair, as he looked through the black-blue haze that had been his vision, and suddenly he was in that office again. Reggie screamed.

_Caleb had a hand wrapped around his wrist and the other buried in his hair as he kissed his way down Reggie’s neck. Reggie trembled, tears coming to his eyes as they always did but never falling. Caleb didn’t want him to cry._

_“You having fun baby?” Caleb crooned, the hand releasing his wrist and trailing it down his chest as Reggie shook._

_Reggie caught the sob in his throat, as he felt the chain burn around his neck. “Yes.”_

_“Yes,” Caleb snaked the hand up his shirt and tugged. “Let’s get you more comfortable hmm?”_

_Reggie’s eyes widened. Ever since the first time he’d been summoned a week and a half ago Caleb had never asked him to remove anything else other than his jacket. “I----”_

_Caleb gave his hair a vicious tug, chain burning, and Reggie bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. He nodded frantically as Caleb stepped away from him, allowing Reggie to peel up his black t-shirt with shaking hands._

_Caleb returned immediately after it hit the floor, one hand slipping back into his hair as the other popped the button on his jeans._

_“There’s a good boy.” Caleb leaned in to whisper in his ear. “ Now turn around.”_

Reggie jolted bolt upright, only to meet Luke’s guilt-ridden gaze, Alex hovering over his shoulder. Reggie let out a whimper, skin-crawling and scalp itching. Luke reached for him, and Reggie hated that he flinched back.

“Reg----” Luke started, slowly taking his hand. Reggie let him even as the memory sat fresh in his head.

Alex clenched his jaw. “ We're so sorry.” He wrung his hands. “We had to do something and you were out of control so Luke had to----" Reggie remembered the group talking to Bobby and figuring out why Bobby died and then Bobby told them… told them….Suddenly everything about that morning came rushing back, there was no black for, no tiny voice. Reggie remembered the shattering of glass, his hands reaching out for Luke with the intent to ---

“Oh god. “ he looked down to where Luke’s hand was gripping his and jerked up to meet Alex’s eyes. “ Oh my god---- we ---I--”

Alex knelt next to the couch and gripped Reggie’s other hand, eyes downcast, while Luke took a shuddering breath, and suddenly they were all in tears. Reggie despite his current aversion, pulled the boys closer, clinging to them for his afterlife. He had wanted to hurt them, he had hurt them, they had been...they had been…..

Reggie let out a sob that Alex and Luke echoed. He crawled down from the couch, reaching for the boys that were his family, a family that deserved, that was supposed to live, even when one of them sometimes wanted to die.

“I’m sorry,” Reggie cried as he held on to the boys with all he had. “I’m so sorry.” Guilt and pain swirled within him, but this time he knew he wasn’t alone.

Luke's hand squeezed his. “It's okay.”

Alex shook his head “You didn’t mean to.”

Reggie curled forwards further into the embrace.

_It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I know Trust me. Next time well see Bobby go after Bobby, wont that be neat? Love y'all!💙🖤💙


End file.
